Wireless Local Area Networks (“WLANs”) have been successfully deployed—initially in enterprise locations and subsequently in residential and outdoor public locations—for well over a decade. The evolution of enterprise WLAN systems has gone from (a) single Access Points (“APs”) to (b) multiple autonomous APs interconnected, typically via Ethernet to a conventional switch/router to (c) most recently connecting the APs first to purpose-built, on-site WLAN controllers and then to the router.
These on-site controllers were deployed, typically in the wiring closet of an enterprise, by Information Technology (“IT”) managers. The controller segregated non secure WLAN traffic from the secure wired network by authenticating wireless devices before they could access any core wired network services. They ensured physical security by removing any sensitive information “off the ceiling” (i.e., where the APs were located) to the equipment closet. In addition, they often provided a central secure source of power for the APs. And they provided for mobility between APs. Most importantly, they facilitate the centralized management of all WLAN operational aspects, such as security, privileges, upgrades, resource allocation, performance monitoring, and so on.
More recently, in-building licensed cellular radio systems, sometimes referred to as “femtocells,” have also been introduced, sometimes to solve coverage problems a mobile carrier may have or to augment capacity for a carrier, both in targeted areas. A femtocell is sometimes referred to as a “home base station,” “access point base station,” “3G access point,” “small cellular base station” or “personal 2G-3G base station.” These femtocells have followed the same evolutionary paths as WLAN systems, starting as single radio devices and evolving to multi-radio systems that use either distributed antennas throughout the premise or a femto gateway to aggregate multiple femtocell radios in a manner analogous to the WLAN controller.
Indeed, most recently it is becoming possible for the access points and femtocells to be deployed as combined units, with the control function being provided by a single integrated controller/gateway.
With the recent trend toward outsourcing many IT functions to service providers and providing web-based services and applications, on-site network controllers present obstacles to such service providers. Accordingly, there is a need for both a system and a method for providing in-building wireless capabilities and wireless functionalities as a remotely operated service.